Une chanson entre leurs lèvres
by Yusseily
Summary: Maitre Panda en a besoin. Une identité. Sinon, Alex l'abandonnera. Et il ne peux s'imaginer un futur sans son ninja favoris. Seulement, Alex ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle. Parce que lui aime l'ursidé. Il ne veut pas qu'il change. (Rating K -T...)


Maitre Panda était furieux.  
Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de son créateur trop encombrant ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment ! Et... Cette pétasse d'IA, cette _"Jeanne"_ se permettait de se mettre entre lui et la victoire ?! Impardonnable ! De quel droit...  
L'ursidé serra les dents, faisant les cent pas. Il bouillonnait, écumait de rage. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses muscles bandés, son visage fermé. La fureur s'échappait de chaque pore de sa peau. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Cette rage incommensurable qui l'habitait risquait de lui faire commettre des erreurs, et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !  
L'animal s'approcha du balcon et vit, dans le jardin de sa demeure, ses ninjas en plein entraînement.  
L'un d'eux captiva toute son attention.  
C'était son préféré.  
Celui qu'il reconnaissait d'un seul coup d'oeil alors même qu'il était habillé comme tous les autres, qu'il n'avait aucun point pouvant le différencier de ses camarades. Mais Maitre Panda le reconnaissait toujours. Lui, il avait... Quelque chose... L'incolore n'aurait su le dire. C'était... Une sorte d'aura. Quelque chose d'attirant et de chaud qui rayonnait autour de lui. Le visage de l'homme au kigurumi se détendit considérablement à la vue de son combattant et il relâcha les épaules, se calmant. D'une voix forte et légèrement chantante, il appela son ninja à lui.

"Alex !"

Le combattant s'immobilisa immédiatement, accompagné de tous les autres. Derrière son masque, il sourit. C'était lui que le Maitre observait toujours de loin. Lui et rien que lui. Il releva la tête vers son Maitre, comprenant immédiatement l'ordre silencieux dans ses yeux : "Au diable ton entraînement, viens à moi". Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avant même d'avoir obtenu l'approbation de son entraîneur, il quitta son rang et rentra dans la bâtisse. De toute façon, personne n'avait plus d'influence que le Maitre. Il monta habilement les quelques étages qui le séparaient de l'ursidé et le vit, confortablement assis sur un fauteuil.  
D'un signe de la main, le Panda invita son combattant à approcher. L'homme masqué n'hésita pas un instant, d'un pas souple et félin, il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son Maitre.  
Celui-ci, d'un geste lent, presque taquin, passa ses mains sur le visage de son combattant, retirant doucement le masque incolore, et effleurant ses joues rondes et ses paupières fermées.  
Le Ninja se laissa faire, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Les gestes de son Maitre transpiraient la tendresse et _l'amour._ De l'amour. Le Maitre n'en montrait jamais "les sentiments humains sont une faiblesse" qu'il disait à chaque fois. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec lui, l'ursidé souriait, se montrait tendre, aimant. Jamais Alex ne s'en était plaint, au contraire. Il raffolait de ce genre de moments privilégiés où lui seul comptait.

Le combattant fondit dans ses bras lorsque l'ursidé se laissa aller à caresser la peau douce sous son haut. Alex s'en rendait bien compte, leur relation était bizarre. Ils étaient... Indubitablement amoureux, et pourtant... Ils n'étaient pas réellement en couple... Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, pas encore. Maitre Panda devait d'abord se débarrasser de son créateur, ensuite, ils pourraient être heureux. C'est pourquoi le ninja travaillait si dur, pour aider son Maitre à accomplir son vœu.  
Le Panda vint attraper le menton de son combattant entre ses doigts frais et, d'un geste tendre démontrant tout son amour, embrassa son amant.  
Le ninja gémit de contentement contre ses lèvres et ondula du bassin contre lui.  
Une dent farceuse vint lui mordiller la lèvre et il se sépara de son maitre, le souffle court.

"Ah... Maitre..."

C'était fou comme un simple baiser pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Il était rouge, la respiration saccadée et haletante, ses membres tremblaient et ses poings se fermaient hermétiquement au kigurumi de l'ursidé. Seulement un baiser.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça..."

Le Panda tapota le nez de son amant, une lueur malicieuse, joueuse, dans le regard. Lui non plus n'était pas indifférent aux baisers qu'il échangeait avec son ninja. Entre eux, c'était tellement... Intime... Passionné...  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Pourtant, des baisers, on lui en avait offert ! Que ce soit des fans un peu éméchés, un Hippie complètement drogué ou un Patron... Totalement Patronesque !  
Des baisers, il en avait eu, oui, mais jamais son partenaire n'avait été si hésitant, curieux, malicieux... Adorable.

"Je ne sais plus quel nom t'attribuer..."

Maitre Panda darda ses yeux clairs sur le ninja, le regard dur. Aucun sujet n'était plus difficile à aborder que celui-ci. Cette personne. Cette identité. Elle lui faisait changer complètement d'humeur, passant de la joie à une colère sans nom, à une jalousie dévorante.

"Bien sûr que tu le sais !"

"Tu n'es pas Mathieu, Maitre... Tu es... Maitre Panda."

La prise de l'ursidé se resserra sur le corps du ninja qui laissa échapper un glapissement peu fier. Voilà ce qu'il manquait le plus à l'incolore : une identité. Depuis sa création, il était obnubilé par la recherche d'une identité. De cette chose qui ferait de lui quelqu'un et pas une vulgaire personnalité tout juste bonne à chanter. Il allait tuer Mathieu. Et, ainsi, il serait enfin une personne !

"Je suis Mathieu ! Tu m'entends ?! Je le tuerai et je serai enfin quelqu'un ! Tu comprends ?! Je veux simplement être quelqu'un !"

Alex se dégagea habilement de l'emprise de l'originaire de Chine, braquant sur lui un regard plein de reproches.

"Je t'entends, Maitre. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre..."

Il fit un pas en arrière, se rapprochant discrètement de la sortie.

"Je n'aime pas Mathieu."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, ignorant aisément le cri de rage de l'ursidé.

.

"Quel abruti ! J'en peux plus ! Tu peux bien m'expliquer ce que je fais avec ce... Lui ?!"

"Alex... Parle moins fort... Tout le monde t'entends..."

"Et bien qu'ils m'entendent ! Notre Maitre est un abrut- Humpf ! Putain, William !"

Alex passa la main derrière sa tête, la massant en grimaçant douloureusement. Il fusilla du regard son ami assis à ses côtés.  
Ledit William leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son camarade avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Il était depuis bien longtemps habitué au caractère enfantin de son ami.

"Ils sont déjà tous dégoutés de ne pas être... Toi... N'en rajoute pas en rabaissant notre Maitre ainsi."

Alex grogna faiblement, à la manière d'un enfant pris en faute. A ses côtés, le combattant soupira, las, avant de continuer d'une voix stoïque.

"Tu sais bien qu'ils tueraient pour prendre ta place auprès du Maitre ! D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas là pour te canaliser, ils seraient déjà passés à l'acte !"

Alex leva les yeux vers l'autre ninja et acquiesça doucement. William sourit avant de poser son verre sur le bar face à lui.

"Bien... Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ou je dois le deviner ?"

"J'avoue que te laisser emmètre des hypothèses plus stupides les unes que les autres me plaît bien, mais... Je suis trop en colère pour être patient."

William récupéra son verre avant de marmonner un "Comme si tu l'étais habituellement..." qui lui valu une pichenette sur le bras.  
Alex ricana à la vue de la mine faussement outrée de son camarade avant de reprendre un visage sérieux qui tranchait avec son apparence juvénile.

"Il voulait que je l'appelle..." Il se stoppa. _Mathieu_. C'était comme ça que le Panda voulait être appelé. Mais ce nom était tabou ici, dans le clan des ninjas. "Il voulait que... Que je le nomme d'une façon qui n'est pas lui ! Willi', je t'assure, je n'en peux plus de son foutu complexe ! Il n'est pas _lui_ ! Je ne _veux pas_ qu'il le soit !"

William tourna la tête vers son ami, l'observant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il était vrai qu'il avait, un jour, jalousé la relation qu'entretenait son ami avec son Maitre. Mais il s'y était fait. Parce que lui-même pouvait comprendre qu'on aime Alex.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il devienne... _Lui ?_ "

Alex rendit son regard à son confident avant de se tendre. La question était délicate et il savait que les ninjas de son clan avaient une fâcheuse habitude de laisser traîner leurs oreilles un peu partout.

"Je... Je l'aime en tant que Maitre Panda... Je... Je ne sais pas... On nous a appris qu' _il -_ l'ennemi, qu' _il_ est mauvais ! C'est pour le tuer, _lui_ , qu'on s'entraîne si dur ! Je ne peux pas juste oublier cette haine... Si le Maitre devient cet homme... J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de l'aimer."

William ferma les yeux, pensif. Il sentit vaguement Alex piquer son verre et l'entendit boire à grandes gorgées mais ne s'en formalisa pas.  
A la place, il braqua ses orbes brunes dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis avant de le questionner d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

"Et si... Et s'il change... Tu serais... Enfin... Tu pourrais passer à autre chose ?... Tu en serais capable ?"

Alex éloigna le verre de lui, perplexe. Pourrait-il ? Il...

"Je n'en suis pas sûr... Il... Je veux dire... Enfin..." Il se tut, ne trouvant aucun mot pouvant exprimer correctement sa pensée. Il sentit ses joues rougir avant de détourner la conversation maladroitement "Et puis, pourquoi cette question, sérieux ?!"

William se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

"Non, c'est... rien" Il bredouilla d'un air peu convainquant.

Alex n'insista pas et s'écroula sur le bar.

.

"Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ?"

Le Panda s'affala dans son fauteuil, cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait encore réagi de façon excessive. Il s'était énervé contre Alex alors que celui-ci ne voulait que son bien.  
Peut-être que leurs avis sur la question ne coïncidaient pas, mais... Il avait vraiment été exécrable et s'en voulait après coup.

"Je... Est-ce que je pourrais... Renoncer à cette identité qui me revient de droit ? Juste... Juste pour Alex ?"

Une partie de son cœur, meurtrie par le désespoir et par le sentiment d'infériorité, refusait d'entendre raison. Pour elle, l'amour d'Alex n'avait que peu d'importance.  
Et d'un autre côté... L'idée de perdre le ninja, de perdre son amour, le pétrifiait sur place. _"Je n'aime pas Mathieu."_ qu'il lui avait dit.  
Et lui ? Est-ce qu'Alex l'aimait, lui ?  
Est-ce que le Ninja l'aimait d'amour ? L'aimait-il comme lui l'aimait ? Pouvait-il l'aimer alors qu'il n'était rien ?

L'ursidé gémit de désespoir avant de se figer brutalement alors que des coups se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte close.  
Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de lancer d'un ton mélodieux :

"Entrez !"

Mais ce ne fut pas son ninja qui entra. Juste un combattant lambda, aussi similaire que tous ceux avec qui il partageait sa demeure.  
Comme pour appuyer sa pensée, l'homme masqué s'agenouilla au sol, attendant l'accord de son Maitre pour se relever.  
Son combattant à lui ne faisait jamais ça.  
Une grimace de dépit déforma les traits harmonieux de l'incolore qui reprit une position écrasée sur le fauteuil. Ce n'était pas Alex. A quoi bon paraître correct ?

"Toi. Enlève ton masque." Ordonna-t-il au nouveau venu d'un ton autoritaire.

Le ninja porta ses mains à son visage avant de retirer son masque dans des gestes souples, comme si ce simple mouvement était pour lui une danse.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme au sol alors qu'il dardait ses yeux bruns sur son Maitre.

"William. Que veux-tu ?" Demanda alors l'ursidé d'une voix tendue. Si ce William faisait indéniablement parti de ses meilleurs combattants, il savait aussi de source sûre qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Alex. De plus, le sourire de William avait de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un. Il ressemblait à un serpent prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il paraissait fier, mesquin, vif, et son entraînement de ninja ne le rendait que plus dangereux encore. De plus, l'ursidé entendait des choses. Oh, des rapports sur William, il en avait eu beaucoup ! Mais... Il avait mis fin à son comportement impulsif à l'arrivée d'Alex. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu la vraie nature de son ami. Et le Panda se demandait toujours pourquoi, de tous les ninjas de sa foutue demeure, le fourbe avait dû choisir son compagnon à lui.

Sans se départir de son sourire supérieur, l'humain se leva avant de se poster devant son Maitre, une lueur désagréable dans les yeux.

"Ce que je veux ? Oh... Trois fois rien... Je me disais juste que ce genre d'information pourraient vous intére-"

"Abrège ! J'n'ai pas que ça à faire, d'entendre tes simagrées ! Dois-je te rappeler qui est le maitre, ici, William ?!"

Le susnommé roula des yeux et laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé, ne perdant pour autant pas sa mine espiègle et malicieuse.

"Je venais vous prévenir que votre petit protégé ne semble pas tout à fait d'accord avec vos projets d'avenir... Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrai bien soin de lui quand vous aurez fait passer _Mathieu_ avant lui..." Commença le ninja d'un ton langoureux.

L'ursidé vit rouge. D'un geste vif, il s'élança vers le ninja, espérant lui décocher un coup de poing bien mérité, mais ne heurta que du vide. Fichu entraînement intensif !  
William avait toujours été... Trop fier pour se soumettre, pour accepter les règles qu'on lui imposait. Alors un nom tabou tel que celui du créateur de son Maitre... Comme s'il allait s'embêter à le contourner ?!  
Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son Maitre d'un geste gracile avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

"Un petit Alex détruit, tout fragile... Entièrement à ma merci..."

L'ursidé se tourna violemment, mais le combattant s'était encore éloigné en riant. Il le rendait fou ! Depuis qu'il était entré dans le clan, il créait des conflits comme une poule pondait des œufs.  
Il se vengeait.  
L'incolore ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais William se vengeait.  
Et il voulait lui prendre son compagnon.

"La ferme ! Ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher ! Il est à moi, tu m'entends ? TU M'ENTENDS ?!"

"Oui, oui..." Prit la peine de répondre William avant de sortir de la pièce, offrant un dernier ricanement à son Maitre.

C'était la deuxième fois que l'ursidé se retrouvait ainsi, planté là, à l'entrée de sa chambre, ne sachant que faire ou que penser.

.

"Bon sang, Willi' ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-t-" S'exclama Alex en se jetant sur son ami avant de se faire couper par ledit ami.

"Dans la chambre du Maitre." Le coupa William d'un ton neutre et désintéressé.

A l'entente du nom de son amant, le corps du ninja châtain se tendit et William sentit le corps du ninja se décoller de lui précipitamment.

"Tu... Pourquoi y étais-tu ?! Il est à moi, tu comprends ?!" S'écria Alex à son ami, toute inhibition disparue.

William esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux courts de son ami.

"Mouais... Sur ce point-là, vous vous ressemblez pas mal..." Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton absent. Il ne put empêcher une bouffée de tendresse de le prendre en voyant l'éclair d'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'autre ninja.  
"Si tu te poses la question, je lui ai laissé comprendre que s'il disparaissait au profit de l' _autre_ et que tu refusais de le suivre, je... Prendrais la relève, dirons-nous." Continua-t-il d'une voix posée et inexpressive.

"Pourquoi, tu..." Commença Alex, hésitant, avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois par son camarade ninja.

"Il est aussi jaloux et possessif que toi, c'en est impressionnant ! Mais il est indéniable que vous manquez cruellement de conversation..." Rit William.

Le brun passa une main douce sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avant de la caresser affectueusement.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alex... Je veux juste... Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de tirer cette tête à chaque fois que ça se passe mal entre vous. Je veux juste que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un qui t'aime. Je veux que rien ne puisse t'éloigner du bonheur. Je veux..."

William s'approcha lentement d'un Alex presque tétanisé par la voix presque hypnotisante de son ami. Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, le plus jeune posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme face à lui, l'éloignant faiblement. "Arrête, Willi'... Tu te fais du mal... S'il-te-plaît, ne souffre plus ainsi... Pas pour moi !"

Le combattant esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner d'Alex. "Je ne t'aime pas, Alex... Je ne t'aime plus... Du moins, plus de _cette_ façon. Alors... Tout est ok ! Juste... Va voir l'amour de ta vie et expliquez-vous !"

William s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre, lançant au passage un "Et j'espère bien qu'en te réveillant demain-matin dans les bras de notre Maitre adoré, tu auras une pensée pour le pauvre petit William, seul dans son lit froid !" moqueur qui arracha un rire gêné à son ami.

Et alors qu'il traversait les couloirs vides de la demeure du clan, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour son couple, son ami lui devrait beaucoup, beaucoup, de verres.

.

Laissé seul dans le couloir de l'immense demeure de l'ursidé, Alex fixa un instant une porte au bout du corridor. La chambre de Maitre Panda. Oserait-il ? N'oserait-il pas ?  
Le ninja retira ses mitaines noires et se frotta doucement les yeux tout en étouffant un bâillement sonore.  
Il n'était probablement pas en état d'avoir une conversation sérieuse maintenant. Quelques heures de sommeil lui auraient fait le plus grand bien.  
D'un pas rendu lourd par la fatigue, mais aussi par l'anxiété, il se rendit dans sa chambre, grimaçant discrètement en entendant sa porte grincer.  
Dans des gestes rendus presque mécaniques par l'habitude, il se déshabilla nonchalamment avant de rouler dans son lit.  
Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

.

Maitre Panda, de son côté, n'eut pas cette chance.  
En proie à un dilemme, il se tourna dans son lit.  
A gauche, à droite, encore à gauche...  
Il était si creux ! Il n'était personne ! Un jour, Alex s'en rendrait compte et l'abandonnerait !  
Mais s'il tuait Mathieu... Il deviendrait quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il perdrait Alex, mais... L'ursidé était bien tombé amoureux une fois, non ?  
Il... Peut-être... Peut-être pourrait-il oublier ce ninja...?  
Le chanteur se recroquevilla sur lui-même à cette pensée, des larmes salées coulant de ses yeux bleus.  
Non. Jamais plus il ne serait capable d'aimer quelqu'un de différent d'Alex.  
Alors à quoi bon ?  
A quoi bon agir s'il était destiné à être seul ?

L'ursidé se réveilla en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, n'ayant même pas conscience de s'être endormi.  
Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit, épuisé.  
Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lentement, presque timidement.  
L'ursidé se redressa vivement, prenant ainsi conscience de son environnement.  
Alex. Il était le seul de ses ninjas à ne jamais toquer à la porte, à ne jamais s'agenouiller à l'entrée de la pièce, à ne jamais s'incliner devant lui.  
Les yeux bleus du dormeur s'adaptèrent à la lumière du jour et il put enfin discerner son amant, non loin du lit, qui l'observait en silence, son masque lui couvrant le visage.  
L'ursidé sentit un grondement sortir de sa gorge à la vue du masque détesté.

"Enlève ton masque." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure qui le surprit instantanément.

"Abandonne ton désir d'identité." Répondit simplement Alex sur le même ton.

L'ursidé se mordit férocement la lèvre, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il avança d'un pas avant de bouger hystériquement les bras, en proie à la panique.

"Non !... Pour le moment, tout va bien, mais plus tard... Je vais t'ennuyer ! Je ne veux pas... Te laisser partir..." Murmura l'incolore d'un soupir tremblant.

Dans un geste de défense, il s'entoura le torse de ses bras, se serrant de toutes ses forces. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul, de ne plus partager sa vie avec son ninja.

"Bordel... T'es vraiment con !" Cracha Alex, furieux. "Comment je suis sensé te le faire comprendre, hein ? _Je t'aime_ , bordel ! Pourquoi ça te paraît si difficile à assimiler ?! Je t'aime, toi, avec tes qualités, et même avec tes putains d'défauts !"

L'ursidé écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais le ninja face à lui ne semblait pas prêt à lui laisser la parole.

"Et ne t'avise même pas de me parler de ta soit-disant absence d'identité, tu m'entends ?! T'es une putain d'personne, Maitre ! T'as un putain d'corps, une putain d'personnalité, un putain d'caractère... Des putains d'sentiments... Je..." Alex renifla pitoyablement. "Je refuse que tu croies que je puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu comprends ? Hein... Tu le sais, que je t'aime ? Tu... Ne change pas, je t'en prie..."

Vivement, le corps du ninja se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de l'ursidé. Celui-ci aussi pleurait désormais sans retenue. Délicatement, il retira le masque de son bien-aimé et se sentit fondre en apercevant la bouille de son amant, rouge et larmoyante. Il était adorable. L'incolore tira légèrement le combattant vers le bas, les faisant s'assoir à même le sol, tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Là, il berça faiblement le corps tremblant dans ses bras alors qu'il chantonnait une douce mélodie de sa voix cristalline. Ses mains passèrent dans la tignasse décoiffée du ninja et il sembla mettre un point d'honneur à la discipliner amoureusement.

" _D'un amour  
Immuable  
Pour toujours  
Impérissable~_

Je chanterai  
Je crierai  
Mon amour  
Au grand jour~

Et jamais  
Je n'changerai  
Je t'aimerai  
A jamais~"

L'ursidé fredonna à l'oreille du ninja, ravi d'entendre un léger rire à travers sa propre voix. Oui, c'était niais et pas vraiment du niveau de ce qu'il avait pu chanter jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était d'une sincérité incroyable. C'était juste... De l'amour. De l'amour un peu stupide, un peu niais, mais très sincère. Le ninja resserra sa prise sur le kigurumi de l'ursidé avant de sourire doucement.

"C'était ridicule..." Déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'il retenait tant bien que mal un nouveau sanglot.

Le chanteur émit une exclamation outrée avant de faire une pichenette sur le front de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête d'Alex. Celui-ci releva la tête pour quémander un baiser.

"Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" Demanda le ninja, hésitant.

"Maintenant ? On s'aime." Répondit le chanteur d'une voix démontrant toute sa joie et sa tendresse.

"Je veux dire... A propos de... L' _autre_ "

"Je... Je le hais toujours autant..." Le Panda sentit Alex se tendre à ses propos, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'achever son discours. "Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, désormais... On peut juste... Laisser couler ?"

Alex soupira de soulagement avant de murmurer doucement : "Si j'avais su qu'il suffirait d'un simple "Je t'aime"... Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais vraiment parlé ?"

L'ursidé embrassa de nouveau son bien-aimé et lança d'une voix chantante :

 _"L'amour m'a rendu muet  
Les mots en sont devenus désuets.  
Seul mon amour est resté  
Entravé, retenu prisonnier~"_

Sous ces notes de lyrisme et de poésie, l'incolore se resserra plus encore contre son amant avant de lui voler un baiser passionné.  
Et contre ses lèvres, Alex sentit un sourire heureux.

C'est ainsi que cette histoire se finit.  
Deux corps enlacés, deux hommes qui s'aiment.  
Et une chanson entre leurs lèvres.


End file.
